


The Offer

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Roman Reigns asks Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins if they wanna live at his place...





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHATCHA SEE! ♡♥ ;)

After being put in the ICU over a month ago, Dean Ambrose promised to make better life choices for himself, and his fiancé Seth Rollins, but to help out with the transition their best friend, Roman Reigns, made them a huge offer one day...

"I-I think it'd be best if you... if you both moved in with me." Roman said, as he was seated on the recliner, Seth was on the couch, while Dean was on the rug with football playing on the TV.

"Um, sure... but I thought I was moving in with Seth after we get married?" Dean said, tugging on a piece of his messy hair.

"Yeah, me too." Seth said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, I just thought that it'd be best this way to keep you sober..." Roman said, taking a deep breath, "And besides... my place is way bigger than yours." He added, giving him a grin.

"Ro, size doesn't matter." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, trust me... he doesn't care." Seth said, before Dean went over to slowly spread apart his legs for him, so that he could comfortably sit in between them.

"Sh!t, too much information." Roman said, rubbing his forehead in distress.

"Sorry," Dean said, as Seth started to play with his messy hair, "Okay, we'll both move in with you." He continued, giving him a serious look.

"Now I'm not so sure I want that..." Roman said, before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want a punch in the face..." Seth said, joking back with him.

"Touchdown!" Dean yelled, giving them his best winning dance, which made them all laugh loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic! ♡ :D its always highly appreciated! ♥ :)


End file.
